The Socialisation of Mr Hanssen
by katiefoxe
Summary: Due to a slight hiccup which resulted in this fic being deleted I had to repost it.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so this fic had an accident! My flatmate's annoying younger sister was using my laptop and managed to delete it! I still don't understand how but anyway! Luckily I had a back-up so here it is again. All the chapters up until 8 which I posted last night are here in one now because I don't have time to divide and upload individually.**

**Ok - deep breaths. This seriously made me panic when she said what she'd done!**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

Serena paused at the door and turned back slowly to face Hanssen sitting at his desk. She tilted her head as she observed him for a moment. He was pretending to read something on his laptop.

'Was there something else Ms Campbell?' he asked without looking at her.

She debated whether or not to go ahead, then sighed. 'Yes.' She paused. 'I'm taking you for a drink.'

Hanssen looked up sharply. 'I beg your pardon?'

'Don't deny you could do with one. I know you were quite… attached to Tara Low.' She said.

'I was not "attached" and I fail to see what you bringing me for a drink…' Hanssen snapped.

'It's alright to be upset.' Serena interrupted. 'Actually it's quite encouraging to know you have a heart and are not in fact the real life Tin Man!' Serena said stepping a little closer to his desk. 'Elliot's taken Valentine home, Ms Effanga went for dinner with a few others. Jac and Nurse Maconie have gone for…' she paused, 'well, they went somewhere together. You can't sit here on your tod bottling it all up and as I don't see any other volunteers… I'm bringing you for a drink.'

Hanssen opened his mouth to speak but Serena continued.

'And I'm not taking no for an answer. Either you come out with me or I return here in a few minutes with a rather nasty bottle of plonk we confiscated from an alcoholic patient last week.' Serena made her way back to the door. 'I'll see you at the door in five.' Without waiting for further protest she left.

They walked into a quiet Albie's and Hanssen looked around curiously but also with a slight hint of unease. He had never been there before except for a brief appearance at a staff party some years ago. They went to the bar and the bartender greeted them warmly.

'The usual for me please.' Serena said. 'And…' she caught sight of Hanssen's quirked eyebrow. 'What?' she turned on him.

'They see you here a lot then do they?' he asked.

Serena glared. Hanssen's attention was caught by a group of young people he recognised as working at Holby but who he did not know. He had a feeling they were porters. They were eyeing him and Serena uncomfortably and moved away to the other end of the bar.

'Follow me.' Serena said and he realised she had their drinks. Perhaps he should have offered to pay, he thought. He followed Serena to a secluded table and sat opposite her. He realised she had ordered him a double brandy.

'You didn't ask what I wanted to drink.' He said.

'No I didn't because you would probably have said something ridiculous like orange juice.' Serena replied.

'I have to drive later.' He said.

'No you don't. Not tonight.' Serena informed him. 'Tonight Mr Hanssen…' she smiled enigmatically at him, 'you get sozzled and let loose.'

Hanssen raised a sceptical eyebrow. 'And the point of that is…?'

'To grieve.' Serena replied simply. She took a sip of her wine.

Hanssen was not sure how to reply. 'I still fail to see how becoming intoxicated will help.' He said eventually but he did raise his glass and take a sip.

'It gives you the freedom to say what you really want, vent your feelings. Have enough of it and it blocks out the whole thing for a while as if it didn't even happen.' Serena said with a touch of sadness.

'I'm sure that can be achieved in other ways.' Hanssen said.

'Yes, through sex.' Serena replied matter-of-factly causing Hanssen to splutter his drink slightly. 'But I'm not sure my good intentions will stretch to that, although ironically that brings us back to the benefits of alcohol…' she smiled at the uncomfortable look on his face.

'Why are you doing this?' he asked.

Serena shrugged. 'I'm paid to care – I do work for the NHS after all.' She said with a mocking glint in her eyes. She picked up her glass and watched him over the rim as she sipped. He looked like a fish out of water. 'When was the last time you were here?' she asked. 'In Albie's.'

Hanssen shrugged slightly. 'I believe I made a five minute appearance at a staff party three years ago.' He answered.

'Where do you normally go then?' she asked.

'Go?' he asked, confused.

Good grief, Serena thought. 'Well that explains a lot.' She mumbled.

'Explains what?'

Serena ignored his question she took another sip of wine, then putting her glass down firmly she nodded towards the bartender to bring another round.

'Right. Tonight Mr Hanssen we begin your socialisation.' She said.

'My what?' he asked.

'Your socialisation. Like when you have a puppy and you teach it to play and bahave with other dogs.'

'Are you comparing me to a PUPPY?' he asked askance.

'Well you do have rather sad puppy dog eyes at the moment.' She replied. The bartender arrived with more drinks. Hanssen did not look pleased.

'We'll begin with small talk.' Serena said.

'I don't do small talk.' He replied.

'You do tonight - yet another benefit of alcohol, it leaves you with no shortage of things to say!' she told him cheerfully. 'You really have been missing out Henrik. Get a move on with that.' She nodded to his first drink.

Hanssen's phone rang.

'Do. Not. Answer. That.' Serena told him sternly. 'Unless it's your lover or someone calling to say your cat is stuck up a tree you do not need to answer that.'

Hanssen looked at her in amusement. The call was from Terence Cunningham. He rejected it.

'Good boy.' Serena said approvingly. 'Not your lover then?' she asked slyly.

Hanssen was not sure how much further he would allow this charade to go but for the moment he found it somewhat amusing. 'No.' he replied. 'Nor anyone calling to say my imaginary cat is stuck up a tree.'

They had almost reached the last of their third drinks when Serena rose to go to the ladies. They had well and truly covered small talk.

'You can get the next round in.' she told Hanssen. 'And we'll move on to the next stage when I get back.'

'What's the next stage?' he asked a little worriedly. His alcohol tolerance was low as he didn't drink very often and he knew he was already inebriated. To drink more would be ill advised, especially if Serena was plotting something.

'What did I say tonight was about?' she asked. 'Getting sozzled and letting loose.' She smiled wickedly. 'You are well on your way to sozzled, so now it's time to let loose.'

'What does that mean?'

'We're going to get you a shag. Or at the very least get you a snog!' Serena didn't notice the horrified expression on his face as she turned to look around the room. 'I'll have a look out for suitable candidates on my way to the ladies. Order the drinks.' She said and she was off.

She was obviously joking, Hanssen told himself.

**Chapter 2: Chapter 2**

Henrik Hanssen had not woken up with a hangover since the morning after Sahira Shah's gut-wrenching departure from his life. He had not woken up on a sofa, with his clothes in disarray and a woman half draped along his body since his student days in Sweden. But he found himself in this position the morning after Tara Lo's death.

His head felt as though someone had taken a sledgehammer to his skull. His mouth was dry, his neck stiff from the awkward angle at which he had slept against the arm of the sofa and he had no immediate recollection of how this had come to be. Adding to his confusion was the teenage girl standing before him, her arms crossed and a slightly mocking expression on her face.

'Morning.' She said with a lazy smile that was instantly reminiscent of Serena Campbell. Ah, Hanssen thought to himself through the fog in his brain, she must be Serena's daughter. As he managed to focus his gaze better he could see the resemblance more clearly. He couldn't remember her name. 'Mr Hanssen isn't it?' she asked.

'Yes.' He croaked hoarsely.

She smiled in amusement. 'Have a good night?' she asked, her tone feigning an innocence that the expression on her face didn't share. God, she was so like her mother, Hanssen thought. He could feel a blush rising to his cheeks under her constant stare.

'I do apologise for…' for what, he wondered. He looked down at a still sleeping Serena, her head resting on his shoulder, her arm around his midriff, their legs entwined.

'No need to apologise to me.' Eleanor said. 'Although, finding your mum on the sofa wrapped around some bloke isn't the best start to the day.' She tilted her head thoughtfully. 'I could be traumatized.' She added after a moment, staring seriously at him until he swallowed nervously, wishing his brain would begin to engage with the rest of his body and allow him some ability to try and get out of this situation with at least a little dignity. Eleanor smiled again.

'It's alright. I'm not a child.' She said. 'If you've managed to get mum to loosen up a bit then I'm glad. She could do with getting herself a bloke.' Eleanor said airily. 'I'll put some coffee on. You can wake her up.'

Eleanor left the room and Hanssen glanced down at Serena again. Her shirt was gaping open, giving him a not unpleasant view but he forced his gaze away and noted there were buttons missing from her shirt. His own shirt was also unbuttoned though he didn't seem to have lost any buttons. His belt was unbuckled but his trousers were not undone. He glanced at the coffee table where there appeared to be the remnants of a takeaway, the smell of chips made his stomach lurch.

He tried to think back to the night before. Albie's. Walking along a pavement eating chips from a paper bag. He remembered getting into a taxi and had a feeling there might have been some discussion about what address they were going to - clearly Serena had won that argument. He had a vague memory of holding onto her from behind as she unlocked the door.

Serena stirred slightly, tightening her grip on him.

The remaining fragments of memory he could not put in any chronological order as they consisted of rather intimate moments he didn't consider appropriate to relive at present.

Serena began to wake and Hanssen felt a wave of panic.

Serena was not unaccustomed to waking with a hangover and so as consciousness slowly arrived she was not overly surprised by the dull pounding in her head that accompanied it. She lay for a moment before opening her eyes and tried to think back to the events which had preceded her hangover but she was so dreadfully uncomfortable that it occurred to her she was not in her bed. Christ, she thought, as she opened her eyes to see where the hell she was. The first sight which greeted her was the nervous face of Henrik Hanssen looking down at her.

'Fuck!' Serena sat up so quickly she almost tipped Hanssen off the sofa. In reflex he grabbed hold of her to balance himself and ended up pulling her onto him again.

'Oh please, take it upstairs!' Eleanor arrived in the doorway covering her eyes with her hands dramatically. 'Mine eyes!'

'Eleanor!' Serena gasped. 'Ellie I… I'm…' Serena was too flustered to even string a sentence together. 'It's not…'

'It's not what it looks like?' Eleanor completed the sentence with a smirk.

Serena shoved Hanssen's legs from the sofa and they both sat up.

'No, Mr Hanssen and I were just…' Serena pulled her shirt closed as she tried to think of an explanation.

'Oh give it up mum!' Eleanor said. 'I know what you were "just" doing.' Eleanor laughed. 'I'm making breakfast, if you two lovebirds can manage to drag yourselves to the kitchen. Hope you like French toast Mr Hanssen.'

Eleanor walked off and left Hanssen and Serena both awkwardly avoiding each other's gaze.

'My apologies Ms Campbell.' Hanssen said eventually.

Serena forced herself to look at him. 'Can you remember if we…' embarrassment getting the better of her she looked away again.

'I don't think so.' Hanssen replied, guessing what her question was. 'We… my… my trousers aren't undone and your…. I don't think we…' He knew he was blushing furiously and he hated it.

Serena stood up suddenly. 'I need to change.'

'And I should go.' Hanssen stood up also and began to button up his shirt.

'You can see yourself out?' Serena asked, she desperately needed some space to think and clear her head.

'Yes. Yes I'll… Yes.'

Serena nodded and hurried upstairs. Hanssen grabbed his jacket and headed for the door.

'Hang on!' Eleanor called him. 'You can't just leave.'

'I apologise for all of this.' Hanssen said trying to use his clinical tone even though he knew it didn't suit the occasion.

'You are not seriously going to be that immature are you?' Eleanor asked. 'You work together. This isn't just going to go away. Come have breakfast and then you can both sort things out when mum's hangover subsides and she's made herself look decent.' Eleanor's tone was filled with more authority than Hanssen could muster right then. Under her stern glare he followed her into the kitchen.

**Chapter 3: Chapter 3**

Serena stepped into the shower and let the hot water flow over her face. What the hell have you done, she berated herself. She knew last night that bringing Hanssen for a drink was a bad idea. She should have left him to it and gone home.

The plan had been to get him a little drunk, maybe get him to talk, admit to being upset by Tara Lo's death and then pack him off home in a taxi - her good deed for the day done. After a while she began to think sending him home alone drunk and grieving might not be the best idea, that was when she had come up with the idea of fixing him up with someone. Albie's had been unusually quiet however and the only women in there were a bit young for Hanssen. Having unsuccessfully tried to coax him into practising a few pick-up lines she had come to the conclusion that there was as much chance of Hanssen getting laid that night as there was of Tara Lo coming back from the dead.

It was after that her memory became hazy. They left Albie's at closing time and she remembered going to a takeaway. She remembered walking towards the taxi rank, linking arms with Hanssen and singing ABBA's 'Take A Chance On Me' just to annoy him.

She knew what she was like after a few drinks, she was a flirt and she doubted last night had been any different, Hanssen or not. She cringed at what she might have said and done. She tried harder to remember, even though part of her didn't want to know.

She remembered fumbling with her keys at the door and Hanssen putting his arms around her to steady her. It had been so long since anyone had physically supported her like that she had found herself leaning into him, enjoying the feel of him.

They had talked. He'd cried!

Hanssen had cried.

She turned the water off and got out of the shower, wrapping herself in a towel and standing before the mirror, thinking back over it all again.

All night Hanssen had avoided talking about Tara. Somehow, when they got back to the house he had given in. He had spoken of how tragic it was and she remembered how he had tried to maintain an aloof, clinical tone as he spoke but his voice cracked as he spoke of seeing Oliver and Tara's parents make the decision to donate her organs. His eyes had filled with tears and she had put her arm around him. She stroked his hair, not speaking, simply letting him break.

Serena felt a deep sense of sadness at the memory of Hanssen's anguish.

Hanssen sat at the kitchen table while Eleanor prepared breakfast. She couldn't be more than 15 but she appeared so much more grown-up. He couldn't remember the last time he had felt so awkward.

'I'm guessing last night wasn't planned.' She said, her back to him as she stood by the sink.

'Well…' Hanssen was not sure how to answer the question. He didn't want to be disrespectful of her mother by implying that last night had been a drunken fumble. But he couldn't imply there was anything more to it either. 'Not planned, no. But it was not quite as it might have appeared earlier.'

Eleanor turned around and studied him for a minute.

'She must like you.' She said. 'She's never brought anyone home. I don't think she's even snogged anyone since Dad.'

Hanssen tried to mask his surprise at that. Serena was an incorrigible flirt, he found it hard to believe there had been no one in her life since her divorce. He was not entirely sure but he gathered she had divorced her husband a number of years ago. Eleanor caught the look on his face.

'She's all talk.' Eleanor said knowingly. 'Dad was a prat. Messed her up.' Eleanor placed a plate in front of him with a sad expression. She was under no illusions about her father, despite how much she loved him. She knew her parents' marriage had been a disaster. 'Tuck in.' she said, forcing a cheerful smile as she heard the doorbell ring.

'Thank you.' Hanssen said picking up a fork.

Eleanor went to answer the door. He heard another girl's voice greeting Eleanor and asking about a book. They entered the kitchen and he could see the other girl paused eyeing him with surprise. He tried to maintain a casual façade and gave a brief nod. The girl smiled and gave Eleanor a questioning look.

'Gabby, this is Mr Hanssen.' Eleanor said holding back a smile. 'This is my friend Gabby.'

'Hello.' Gabby said warily.

'Hello.' Hanssen replied.

'Has your mum got a bloke?' he heard Gabby whisper as Eleanor searched through a backpack.

'No, he's… a work colleague. They have an early meeting.' Eleanor answered, handing Gabby the book.

'Hmm looks a bit too stiff for Serena!' Gabby laughed.

'Shh!' Eleanor hissed. Eleanor turned and gave him a bright smile. 'We have to get to school. Tell mum there's some French toast for her.'

Gabby made her way out towards the door and Eleanor leaned against the table for a moment.

'Don't let mum fob you off.' She said, and then as an afterthought added, 'Or scare you off by being mean! It's something she does to… I don't know. Granny says mum needs to learn to let people get close to her. I've heard her talk about you.' Eleanor smiled boldly. 'You annoy the hell out of her sometimes.'

Hanssen's lips quirked into a smile.

'But if she didn't like you then she wouldn't be so frustrated by you. She'd just shut you out, like she's done with my dad. So…' Eleanor sighed. 'I want her to be happy, that's all because she's not as tough as she pretends to be.'

Eleanor got up and left for school. Hanssen stared into the distance and considered Eleanor's words. Another memory from last night reran in his mind. Serena's arm around him, her hand stroking his head like you would consoling a child. He had made a fool of himself, getting upset about Tara. No doubt the alcohol had been to blame for his loss of self-restraint. Serena had been so warm, so gentle and it had been so long since anyone had been that way towards him…

Hanssen sighed and grimaced at the memory of how he had launched himself at Serena. Pressing his lips to hers and pulling her into an embrace.

He heard Serena's steps on the stairs and took a deep breath to steady himself before she entered the kitchen.

**Chapter 4: Chapter 4**

Serena paused on the stairs and looked through the doorway at the sofa they had slept on last night.

She remembered having her arm around Hanssen, consoling him. It almost felt like a dream now, the very idea of Hanssen needing comfort from anyone let alone her was almost laughable. No one would believe her even if she had been remotely inclined to tell the story. She almost couldn't believe it herself, the night had definitely not progressed as she had thought it would.

She thought back again to sitting on the sofa her arm around his shoulders, closer to him than she had ever been. Closer to him that she had ever seen anyone be before. He had paused suddenly and looked at her, the sadness in his eyes mixed with something else and before she knew it his lips were pressed against hers and his hands had slid around her waist pulling her to him.

The move had caught her completely off guard but whilst her mind slowly tried to comprehend what was happening, her body responded instantly, her lips parting and allowing him to deepen the kiss whilst her hands reached to cup his face.

This had not been a part of the plan. Whilst she often talked the talk and could flirt for England, it had been a long time since she had followed through on any of it. It had been a long time since she had even allowed herself to be in the position where it might even be a possibility.

There was such longing and such desire in the way that Hanssen was kissing her, it would have startled her coming from anyone but that it was coming from Henrik Hanssen astounded her.

Hanssen had pulled away then, he seemed almost as shocked by his actions as Serena felt.

'I apologise.' He said.

They could have left it at that, Serena thought. We _should _have left it at that, she told herself. But they hadn't. In the precise moment that Hanssen pulled away Serena was telling herself '_to hell with it, why not?'_ and preparing to give herself over fully to the passion welling up inside her.

Without speaking, her hands still cupping Hanssen's face, she had pulled him towards her again and kissed him.

Serena sighed at the memory. All of this was her fault.

She had removed Hanssen's glasses as he pushed her back against the sofa and hovered above her. His jacket had quickly followed as he kissed her neck and began to fumble with the buttons of her shirt.

Thinking back, Serena realised there had been nothing elegant or nimble about the experience.

They had shuffled about trying to get into a comfortable position on the sofa that wouldn't lead to either one or both of them ending up on the floor. In the dim light, without his glasses and functioning under the influences of a considerable amount of alcohol as well as a rapidly increasing state of arousal, Hanssen's usual dexterity had abandoned him and he struggled with Serena's buttons.

She had been vaguely aware of her shirt eventually being pulled open, as she concentrated on slowly undoing Hanssen's buttons. Luckily she had managed to do so before Hanssen's lips came into contact with the skin of her chest because the sensation of him kissing his way down her body left her motionless and breathless.

She could feel him straining against the fabric of his trousers and had unbuckled his belt. She had been about to undo his trousers when she felt his hands travel up her back and begin to tug at the clasp of her bra, whilst his kissed her throat.

She wasn't sure why but she had frozen. Her hands dropped away from him. Despite the headiness of the moment Hanssen noticed immediately that Serena had stiffened. He moved his hands back to her waist and kissed her lips gently before pausing completely and looking at her properly.

'You don't want this do you?' he asked.

'I…' she didn't know what to say, she couldn't explain it. 'It's just… it's happening very quickly, I… Can we slow it down?'

Hanssen nodded. He kissed her gently again before manoeuvring them both so that Serena lay on top. They had begun to kiss again, their hands travelling over each other's bodies slowly, languorously. The urgency had gone and Serena began to feel awkward, she could tell Hanssen was still aroused but knew that she could not go through with full sex. He must have noticed her hesitation because he had smiled at her and squeezed her shoulder gently.

'Do you want me to…' she glanced quickly towards his trousers.

Hanssen raised his eyebrows for a second before cottoning on. 'No! No. We're fine as we are.' He had kissed her again and she had snuggled against him.

That was the last clear memory she had, they must have fallen asleep soon after.

Serena continued down the stairs and turned towards the kitchen, before even entering she caught sight of Hanssen sitting at the kitchen table.

'I thought you'd gone.' She said.

'I was about to but your daughter put forward a rather forceful and sensible argument for why I should not.' Hanssen replied.

'Sensible? Are you sure it was Eleanor?' Serena said in surprise she went to pour herself a coffee.

'She seems quite mature for her age.' Hanssen replied.

Serena turned and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

'She made breakfast.' He said, nodding towards Serena's portion.

Serena grimaced, she couldn't face food right now and she guessed Hanssen was the same judging by the almost untouched food on his plate.

'Are we going to talk about… what happened?' Hanssen asked, trying to maintain a controlled tone of voice.

Serena stared into her cup and shrugged. 'Do we need to?' she asked. 'Nothing happened.'

'I suppose that depends on your definition of nothing.' Hanssen replied. For him, last night's events definitely did not constitute "nothing". But perhaps Serena was not as unaccustomed to these activities as her daughter presumed her to be.

Serena finally looked at him. 'We got drunk, we… had a bit of a fumble. No big deal, right?'

Hanssen could see the uncertainly on her face. Was it a "big deal"? He had thought she might be angry with him, after all he had been the one to make the first move.

'You're not angry?' he asked.

'Angry?' she asked surprised. 'I'm embarrassed. But… why would I be angry? If anything I thought you might be, seeing as it was all my fault.'

Hanssen looked confused. 'Your fault? I was the one who pounced on you.'

'I got you drunk.'

'That doesn't absolve me of not restraining myself.' Hanssen said.

'You did stop.' Serena reminded him. 'I was the one who continued it. And then… I didn't mean to lead you on.' She said apologetically.

'You didn't. I got the wrong end of the stick.'

Serena looked into her coffee cup again. 'I'm not sure you did.' She said quietly. 'I just…' she couldn't put it into words.

'It's alright. You don't need to explain.' Hanssen said gently.

Serena gave him a thankful smile. She caught sight of the clock behind him and her eyes widened. 'We're going to be late!'

Hanssen checked his watch and realised she was right. He had a meeting with Cunningham in an hour, he was unshaven, unwashed and his car was still at the hospital.

'I'll call us a taxi.' Serena said.

As she walked past him towards the phone, Hanssen caught her by the arm.

'This… what happened… what didn't happen, it won't go any further will it?' he asked worriedly.

'Of course not!' Serena assured. 'Our foolish little secret.'

Hanssen sighed and really hoped that was true.

**Chapter 5: Chapter 5**

They shared a taxi to the hospital in silence. Hanssen coming up with possible excuses for his appearance should it come up. There was no time to go home first. He had a spare suit and shirt in his car but he was un-showered, unshaven and his neck was still stiff, indeed it felt as though his whole body ached. He caught sight of himself in the car mirror and realised his hangover was making it's presence known, not only through the queasy feeling in his stomach and headache but casting a grey pallor on his face. He looked like hell. He glanced at Serena who showed no obvious signs of being hungover or having spent the night on a sofa. Well, he noted, on closer inspection she was perhaps paler than usual.

On arriving at Holby he went immediately to his car and Serena went to get a coffee before heading to Keller. Whilst waiting in line she contemplated the morning's events whilst simultaneously trying to ignore the previous night's. Elliot Hope joined the queue behind her and they both observed Hanssen rushing for the lift. A strange sight in and of itself as Hanssen was not someone known to ever 'rush'. He looks awful, Serena thought.

Elliot cleared his throat and Serena turned to smile at him.

'Morning.' She said.

'Good morning Ms Campbell.' Elliot nodded. He bit his lip for a moment and seemed to be debating whether or not to get something off his chest. Serena raised her eyebrows questioningly at him.

'I couldn't help noticing you and Mr Hanssen arrived together this morning.' He said.

Serena simply tilted her head slightly, not wanting to make any comment that might commit her to any acknowledgement of whatever Elliot was about to imply.

'How is he?' Elliot asked solemnly.

Serena shrugged, not sure where Elliot was going with this.

'I know.' Elliot rolled his eyes. 'He's not one for opening up is he?' he sighed. 'But despite what he says, or doesn't say, I know Tara's death…' Elliot sighed sadly again. 'I took Oliver home last night otherwise I would have offered Henrik some company. I didn't like to think of him being alone and bottling it all up.' Elliot smiled. 'I'm glad you were there for him.'

'It was nothing.' Serena smiled tightly.

Elliot waited until they had both ordered before continuing.

'It's not "nothing" to offer a fellow human being solace.' He told her.

'Oh I wouldn't go that far, I just brought him for a drink.' Serena tried to brush it off.

'And gave him a place to stay for the night?' Elliot guessed.

'Ha. Well, there was more than one drink involved… It was easier if he just slept on my sofa.' Serena said. Not a lie, she thought to herself.

'I thought he looked a bit green around the gills!' Elliot smiled in amusement.

They paid for their coffees and made their way towards the lift and got in.

'I'm glad you two have sorted out your… differences.' Elliot picked up the conversation again. 'We live in uncertain times. Holby needs strong leadership. There might be matters we disagree on but I think you and Henrik could be quite a team.'

Serena glanced at Elliot in surprise but he didn't notice.

'Henrik doesn't take to everyone, but once he does… he's loyal. He takes too much upon himself though. But maybe… maybe he has come to realise that a problem shared is a problem halved, now that he has an ally in you.'

The lift reached Keller and Serena got out with a contemplative smile and nod at Elliot.

Serena walks slowly towards her office thinking about what Elliot had said.

'Aww shit.' She mutters as she feels an almost overwhelming sense of compassion, much like the one she had felt last night when she stupidly turned back to invite Hanssen for a drink. She pauses, turns on her heel and marches back to the lift.

Hanssen sits at his desk checking the time. Cunningham was due in two minutes, although the man was nearly always late. Hanssen had changed into his spare shirt and suit but he was without a tie in case anyone realised it was the same one he'd worn the day before. He wasn't sure anyone paid that much attention to his appearance but it was always the little details like that which alerted him to other people's… he couldn't think of the correct word.

There was a knock at his door before he could. Cunningham actually on time for once!

'Come…' before he finished however Serena Campbell appeared. 'Ms Campbell I'm expecting…'

'Terence has been delayed.' Serena said brusquely.

Hanssen noted the use of the Chairperson's Christian name as he watched Serena place a cup of coffee, a bagel, a bottle of water and some paracetemol on his desk. Then out of her bag she pulled a kidney dish, a razor and some shaving cream.

'Ms Campbell…'

'Given that I'm somewhat responsible for your condition this morning I feel I should make some effort to help you out.' Serena cut him off again. She handed him two pills and the water. 'Take these, eat and then shave.' She poured water into the kidney dish for him to use for shaving.

'Ms Campbell…' Hanssen paused and eyed her in confusion.

'What?' she asked.

'Oh I am allowed to finish this time am I?' he asked. Serena rolled her eyes at him. 'You didn't' have to…' he waved his hands in gesture at it all, his brain still a little slower than usual in articulating his thoughts. 'I am quite capable of taking care of myself.'

'Yes but we're a team now. I couldn't let you face Cunningham looking like death warmed up.' Serena said gently.

Hanssen simply raised an eyebrow. 'How exactly has Mr Cunningham been delayed?'

Serena made a face. 'Best not to ask.' She pushed the coffee towards him. 'Do you want me to get you a tie?'

'No, thank you.' Hanssen replied, then added with a twinkle, 'I'm too afraid of how you might go about acquiring one.'

Serena grinned. 'Pretty sure Michael keeps one in his desk drawer.'

'Dread to think what he keeps in there with it.' Hanssen mumbled whilst taking the lid of his coffee.

Serena laughed. 'I'll leave you to it then?'

Hanssen nodded and Serena made her way to the door.

'Ms Campbell'

She turned.

'Thank you.' Hanssen said without looking up.

'You're welcome.' Serena's smile lasted all the way until she got to Keller.

**Chapter 6: Chapter 6**

'Thank you Mr Hanssen.' Gemma gave him a bright smile, to which Hanssen responded with a slight nod.

Just as Gemma reached out to for the door handle there was a knock and it opened to reveal a slightly surprised looking Serena.

'Dr Wilde.'

'Ms Campbell.' Gemma twitched nervously. 'I'm just going back to AAU.' Gemma hurried out before Serena could utter another word.

Serena closed the door and turned to Hanssen with a questioning look.

It had been two months since Hanssen had arranged to share more of his duties with Serena. He had to admit that he had been sceptical of how this would work out, even though it had been his suggestion. After the night of Tara Lo's death, or perhaps more accurately the following day, he had seen a different side to Serena. She had helped him deal with his hangover and kept Terence Cunningham occupied until he was prepared for him. She had also attended Tara's funeral with him. And even though he would not admit it, he had been glad of the company. Even though there had been many members of staff there, Serena had been a constant presence by his side. She even brushed his hand gently as they stood and watched Tara's coffin go by.

Afterwards, when he had begun to have doubts about the decision he had rashly taken in the car,, he had wondered if perhaps it had been based on emotion rather than sense. But thinking it through again he had come to the conclusion it had been the right decision for both of them. This way they were partners as opposed to competitors. A team, as she herself had put it that day after Tara's death. The day after he had slept with her on a sofa. They had not mentioned that incident since.

'What was that about?' she asked.

Hanssen gave a mild shrug. 'Time off next week.' He answered disinterestedly.

'You agreed to it?'

Hanssen nodded and Serena rolled her eyes, suddenly looking annoyed.

'Problem?' Hanssen asked.

Serena sighed. 'You don't have a daughter do you Mr Hanssen?'

Hanssen shook his head in wary confusion. 'No.'

Serena took a seat in front of his desk. 'Parenting is hard work.' She said. 'The rows Eleanor and I have had when I have had to lay down the law. Even when it's for her own good, maybe especially when it's for her own good, all she sees is mum ruining her life again.' Serena smiled ruefully.

Hanssen wondered where on earth she was going with this.

'So Eleanor has this… system for getting around things. I think all teenage girls have it really, I know I did. When I say no, Eleanor runs to her daddy and he says - of course princess, whatever you want!'

Hanssen was completely baffled now.

'I'm afraid you've lost me Ms Campbell. What is it you're saying?'

Serena chuckled. 'I'm saying we need to work on our joint parenting skills. Communication. If children see a gap in the lines of communication their exploit it.' She sighed. 'Dr Wilde had already asked me about time off – I said no.'

It dawned on Hanssen then why Dr Wilde had seemed so nervous.

'Ah.'

'Ah indeed.' Serena quipped.

This sort of thing, Hanssen realised, could be a problem. 'We should nip this behaviour in the bud.' He said.

'Yes.' Serena nodded in agreement.

'If you had already said no, then I shall inform Dr Wilde that no it still is.' Hanssen said.

Serena looked at him in surprise.

'You don't think that's the right decision?' he asked.

'No, I do!' Serena replied quickly. 'It's just… don't you want to know why I said no?'

Hanssen shrugged. He had little interest in the rotas of AAU and had been bored with having to deal with Gemma's query in the first place. 'I am certain you had valid reasons for your decision. I do not need to know the ins and outs to be convinced of its legitimacy.'

Serena looked pleased and gave him an almost bashful smile. It was a look he had never seen from her before, it unsettled him for some reason.

'I wish my ex was more like you,' Serena said standing up. 'He never backs me up without a battle.'

'I would imagine that explains why he is your ex.' Hanssen observed.

Serena grinned. 'That and the small matter of not being able to keep it in his pants!'

Hanssen felt his cheeks begin to colour. He looked awkwardly down at his desk. Serena gave a small laugh, knowing she had embarrassed him.

'Anyway, all I came for was to pick up the latest data indicators.' She said.

Hanssen handed her the file he had on his desk.

'Perhaps we should… discuss this possible gap in communication.' Hanssen said as Serena made her way to the door. 'Make sure this arrangement is as efficient as we thought.' He said carefully before adding with a twinkle in his eyes. 'We don't want the children becoming delinquent.'

**Chapter 7: Chapter 7**

Serena found Hanssen in the stairwell just as he was hanging up from a phonecall. The look on his face told her he hadn't liked whatever he had been told.

'Bad news?'

'Not exactly.' He put the phone in his pocket. 'Inconvenient news.' He sighed to himself distractedly.

'Anything I can do to help?' Serena asked lightly.

Hanssen studied her for a moment. 'Could you possibly morph into being me for a few hours on Friday night?' he asked.

Serena simply raised her eyebrows.

'I have been invited to a dinner party.' He explained as though he had just been diagnosed with a terminal illness.

Serena burst into laughter. 'Oh to have your problems!' She began to ascend the stairs and Hanssen followed. 'I wish someone would invite me to a dinner party!'

'You are welcome to take my place.' He said.

'I don't think your friends would be too pleased at that!'

'They're not friends. Not exactly. Acquaintances. A former colleague.' He told her.

Sere glanced sideways at him and wondered if there was anyone in the world he did consider a friend.

'Well they must like you if they've invited you to dinner.' She said gently.

'It's a habit.'

Serena stopped on the last step.

'People don't make a habit of being around people they don't like.'

'That's presuming a habit is something that is consciously entered into.' He turned to face her.

Serena rolled her eyes, she wasn't in the mood for a ridiculous debate.

'Don't go then!' she said simply. He really was making a mountain out of a mole hill.

'I have to.' He said glumly. 'I made excuses for not attending the last one and I wasn't around for Christmas.'

'All anyoe _has_ to do Mr Hanssen is breath, eat, sleep and sh…' she trailed off with a bold glint, 'everything else is optional.'

He gave her an amused look.

'Charles Henderson. Have you heard of him?'

Serena nodded. 'Used to be one of the main men in the NHS back in the day.'

Hanssen nodded. 'He was my consultant when I first began to practice in Britain.' He explained. 'Since his retirement he and his wife spend their time organising various tedious social events. Dinner parties, garden parties, Christmas parties, anniversaries…' Hanssen gave a bored sigh. 'His wife likes to organise and play hostess and witter on about people's personal circumstances as if they were of actual interest to anyone but the people themselves. Charles uses these occasions to keep an ear to the ground. He still has a lot of contacts and these gatherings can sometimes be quite useful for networking purposes. If one can overcome the frilliness.'

'Immerse yourself in strategic networking then and ignore the frills!' Serena smiled.

'If that were possible then I would quite happily go. Unfortunately the _social_' he said the word with such a look of distaste Serena almost giggled, 'aspect cannot be ignored and, I'm sure it won't come as any surprise to you that I am not at my most comfortable in these types of situations. Especially when…' he stopped and looked at the floor.

'What?' Serena prompted.

Hanssen suddenly looked like he'd had an idea. Ignoring her question he when he spoke again he said – 'These functions are a lot more your kind of thing.'

Serena looked at him warily.

They were greeted by the Henderson's with warm smiles and handshakes. Hanssen even getting a hug from Mrs Henderson, who insisted on being called Cynthia. Serena watched in amusement as Hanssen stiffly accepted the hug.

It was evident from the start that the Henderson's were very fond of Hanssen. It also became evident pretty quickly that this was just a social occasion. There were one or two of Henderson's former colleagues present but all were similarly retired and Serena deducted rather rapidly that they were not worth 'networking' with. She was surprised to discover Hanssen actually was not as uncomfortable or socially awkward as she had expected him to be given his description beforehand. He mingled quite easily with all of the other guests and was quite breezy as he introduced Serena with a slight hint of possessiveness, she had noted. His hand resting on the small of her back on several occasions and not as much emphasis on their professional relationship as she would have thought.

After dinner, and after a lot of fussing my Mrs Henderson it finally dawned on Serena that Hanssen had not brought her as a colleague to network; he had brought her as his date – and neglected to tell her!

If she were honest the thought had occurred to her that evening as she decided on what to wear. She had gone over the conversation on the stairwell again in her mind and something didn't sit right with her. But she dismissed as ridiculous the idea that Hanssen would want to spend time in her company for anything other than professional reasons and figured his reasoning would become obvious once they were there. Given the amount of time she had spent deciding on an outfit however, perhaps she had chosen to be misled and pretend that it was simply professional.

She watched Hanssen from across the room as he chatted to a couple of other guests. She didn't think she had ever seen him smile as much as he had that night. The thought caused her to smile to herself.

'Henrik said you've been at Holby over a year.' Charles's voice interrupted her thoughts as he arrived beside her.

'Yes.' Serena nodded.

'You know, when he first mentioned you, I thought – she sounds like trouble Henrik, watch yourself!'

Serena didn't know how to respond to this. 'I'm sorry. Henrik gave the impression you didn't mind me coming tonight.'

Charles chuckled. 'Oh no! I meant when he mentioned you for the first time – oh I suppose a year ago now. Of course we didn't mind him bringing you.' He smiled. 'Caught us off guard I'll admit, He's only ever brought someone once before. A former registrar. Sahira.' There was something about the way he said the name that Serena couldn't quite interpret. 'You though,' he grinned, 'You're more suited. I knew when he mentioned you that you'd got under his skin.'

Serena was surprised at this. Not necessarily that she had gotten under Hanssen's skin but that Charles hinted it had been in a positive way!

Hanssen approached them looking slightly suspicious of them being in deep conversation.

'She's a cracker Henrik – keep a hold of her!' Charles joked before patting Hanssen on the back and going to speak to another guest who was waving for his attention.

Hanssen blushed slightly and looked at the floor uncomfortably. 'Sorry, I don't know what he…'

'You could have said.' Serena told him.

He looked at her questioningly.

'That you needed a date.'

'I don't know what you mean.' He replied stiffly.

Serena rolled her eyes.

Later that night Hanssen found himself back on Serena's sofa and wondered at the wisdom of having accepted her invitation to come inside when he had dropped her home.

Having refused her offer of a nightcap, coffee or tea, he sat pretending to study a painting on her wall.

Serena sat at the other end of the sofa, slipped of her shoes with a moan and lifted one foot up to rub her soles. 'Bloody shoes.' She muttered.

Hanssen glanced at her. 'You cannot be surprised that your feet ache after spending hours in those things!' he said nodding to what he considered ridiculously high heeled shoes.

'I beg your pardon but I wore them for you!' Serena retorted.

'I don't recall asking you to!' he quipped. 'What have I got to do with what shoes you wear Ms Campbell?'

'I wore them to look taller next to you.' She said. 'I thought you might like…' Serena stopped herself and refocused her attention on her foot.

Hanssen watched her for a moment. Had she really kept him in mind when deciding what to wear, he wondered. Before he realised what he was doing, he reached out his hand and gently tugged her foot towards him, placing it on his lap and gesturing for her to raise the other similarly. He began to massaged it gently, avoiding eye contact with her.

'I suppose then if I'm to blame I should try and make some recompense.' He mumbled.

Serena was too stunned to respond.

**Chapter 8: Chapter 8**

Serena remained quiet and enjoyed Hanssen's attentions as she tried to get her head around things. She leaned back, closing her eyes and marvelled at the man's abilities, a soft moan escaping her lips unbeknownst to her.

Hanssen glanced shyly at her upon hearing the sigh and saw that her eyes were closed. He really had no idea what had come over him. He had only one glass of wine that evening so it certainly was not alcohol that was to blame this time. He watched her body stir and another quiet sigh escape her. The memory of lying on top of her as her body arched towards him and kissing her throat, came to him and he felt his cheeks colouring.

He had enjoyed this evening. He had enjoyed having her as his companion, even if it had been under slightly false pretences. Since their new working arrangement he had found himself seeking her opinion, or more accurately seeking her company, more and more. No, that was a lie, he told himself. It was since that night on this very same sofa that things had changed. Memories of that night had replayed in his mind and his dreams on more than one occasion since then. He had scolded himself for being so ridiculous and allowing his mind, and he feared his judgement, to be cluttered by such base yearnings. He had always prided himself on his self-control, his ability to rise above such wants, even with Sahira…

He took a deep breath, unconsciously increasing the pressure as he continued to massage Serena's foot.

Serena arched slightly and opened her eyes. 'God! I've never given your deftness of hand enough credit.' She breathed. 'I'm going to be all a flutter next time we're in theatre as I watch and imagine all the other wonderful things you could be doing with those magical hands!'

She grinned at Hanssen's slightly mortified expression. He focused his full attention on her foot and Serena continued to watch him carefully.

He was too discomfited, she thought, for this to be a seduction attempt. But then again, what other motive could the man have for his actions? It was hardly normal behaviour.

'I'm confused.' She said eventually.

Hanssen glanced briefly at her, simply saying 'Oh?'

'What exactly has all this been in aid of?' There was no point in beating about the bush, she figured.

'You said your feet were aching and it was my fault.' He answered.

Serena rolled her eyes in exasperation. 'Don't play dim Mr Hanssen, it doesn't suit you!'

Mr Hanssen, he noted. He turned to look at her properly.

'The dinner party. This.' She tilted her head. 'Why?'

Hanssen's eyes darted around the room a little as he gathered his thoughts. He shrugged, intending to keep it as simple as possible, a difficult task seeing as he wasn't quite sure himself.

'The dinner party – I needed a companion.' He hated admitting this. 'Charles let slip that Cynthia was intent on another matchmaking attempt. If I went alone I would have been subjected to a night of inane chatter with some sad divorcee that Cynthia has picked up as a new project.'

'So instead you brought your own sad divorcee.' Serena said in a clipped tone.

'No!' he said hurriedly. 'I brought a colleague whose company I… don't abhor.'

'How flattering.' Said Serena dryly. 'And this…' she gestured to the way he was still holding her foot.

'You helped me out, so…' he shrugged again. This part he really couldn't properly explain. 'We did recently agree on trying to act in a mutually beneficial manner, did we not?'

'We did.' Serena nodded. 'I mistakenly thought that applied solely to professional matters.' Her eyes twinkled. She wasn't buying this excuse for a minute. 'But if you're saying this 'tit for tat' relationship extends beyond the parameters of the hospital… I'm sure I think of _many _other ways in which we could help each other out.'

Hanssen swallowed. He had a feeling he might just have opened a tin of worms. 'Well, within reason, of course.' He told her.

Serena smiled.

'Do you think… you might be, _needing_… companionship again anytime soon?' Serena spoke slowly and readjusted her foot in his lap.

'I d… don't know.' Hanssen's attention was drawn to her moving foot. He gripped it more firmly to prevent her from moving too much closer to his groin.

Serena watched him in silent contemplation for a moment. She still wasn't sure what to make of all this. Surely he would have made his excuses and left by now if he was not interested in taking things further?

'I enjoyed tonight.' She said suddenly.

'As did I.'

Was that relief on his face, she wondered. 'I wouldn't mind, if you… we, did more things like that together.' She hoped she wasn't making a complete fool of herself with this. 'There is no reason why a mutually helpful relationship can't extend beyond work.' She ventured. 'I mean, who understands better than either of us what the other has to deal with. We don't always necessarily have the time to find dates or… make arrangements for… private needs. Don't you think?'

She held her breath waiting for his response. She noticed his hand had begun to stroke her ankle.

'Yes.' He whispered. 'I quite agree.'

Serena gently moved along the sofa, bringing herself closer to him and extending her legs across his lap.

'I'm glad you agree.' She smiled and brought her hand to his cheek softly as she leaned towards him.

Hanssen felt her lips brush his and felt the familiar rush of desire that had swept through him that first night on the sofa and in his dreams since then. He began to push her backwards when she halted him.

'This might go better if we try it on a bed this time!' she said. She hopped up and took him by the hand.

At the bottom of the stairs Hanssen hesitated. Perhaps they were rushing things. Jumping into bed before they had given any proper thought to how this was going to work – or not work as the case may be, would surely lead to problems.

Serena, standing on the first step, stopped and turned back.

'Are you sure about this?' he asked worriedly.

Serena guessed he was thinking back to last time when she had frozen and put a stop to it all. He had been so sweet. She stroked his cheek.

'I'm sure.' She insisted. 'Last time… we were drunk and we rushed it. But since then, we've learned more about each other – we've learned to complement each other.' She smiled. 'This time we both know exactly what we're getting into.'

She gave his hand another tug. He was glad she seemed so certain of what they were getting into because he wasn't so sure. This was not the same as having the ability to second guess each other in a board meeting. But when she brushed her lips against his again, he found that right then and there he didn't care if it all turned out to be a disaster!

He awoke the following morning feeling reinvigorated. Thoughts of the night before rushed to his memory. He smiled and turned to his left whilst reaching out a hand expecting to come into contact with the warmth of Serena. Instead he realised he was alone.

He sat up quickly glancing around the room and checking the time on the bedside clock.

8.30am

For a moment he panicked then realised it was Saturday, he was not late for work.

He noticed his clothes had been folded neatly on a chair. They certainly had not been like that when they were hurriedly discarded last night, he thought. He listened carefully for any sounds that might give away where Serena had got to, but everything was quiet.

He gingerly and self-consciously got out of bed and walked across the room to his clothes, hoping Serena did not walk in. Despite the activities of the night before, he didn't quite feel confident enough to be seen standing in the middle of the room, completely naked.

After getting dressed he tentatively opened the bedroom door and peered out. He still couldn't hear anything. She wouldn't have left the house, would she?

He began to make his way downstairs, as he did so he heard faint noises coming from where he believed the kitchen to be. As he reached the bottom step, however, he heard creak from above.

'Ah. It's you.'

Hanssen glanced sharply towards the top of the stairs to find Eleanor standing there, her mobile phone in her hand and a smirk on her face.

'Uh, good morning.' Hanssen replied stiffly.

'Who are you talking to?' Serena emerged from the kitchen with a questioning look.

Hanssen simply nodded towards Eleanor who grinned at her mother's surprise.

'I thought you were staying with Gabby. When did you get home?' Serena asked.

'Change of plan.' Eleanor replied. 'I got home last night.'

She smugly observed Serena and Hanssen exchange an uncomfortable glance.

'I guessed you hadn't heard me come in.' Eleanor gave them a wicked look.

Serena could feel her cheeks getting warm and glanced at Hanssen who looked like he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

'I'm going back to bed. I only got up to see who it was.' Eleanor said. She waved her phone. 'And I've kept Gabby on the line!' she laughed. They could faintly hear a voice shouting Eleanor's name from the phone. 'Yea, gimme a minute!' Eleanor lazily replied to Gabby's obvious complaining. She held the phone away from her ear. 'Nice to see you again Henrik.' She grinned.

'It's Mr…' Serena began to correct her.

'What? No, mum's boyfriend!' Eleanor began speaking into the phone again.

Hanssen raised his eyebrows at being referred to as Serena's "boyfriend".

'It's _Mr Hanssen_ to you!' Serena barked. 'And he is _not_ my boyfriend!'

Hanssen wondered at the vehemence in her tone. Eleanor wasn't listening anymore and disappeared back into her room. Serena sighed.

Hanssen smiled nervously at her. 'Good morning.' He said brightly.

'Good morning.' Serena gave him a half-smile in return. 'Sorry about…' she nodded upstairs. 'I'm sure you weren't expecting to have to deal with an irritating teenager first thing in the morning.'

'I wouldn't describe her as irritating.' Hanssen said. 'And new experiences are always good.' Making light of it in the hope that Serena wouldn't feel bad. He pushed aside the dreadful thought that Eleanor had heard them last night. Serena had been more vocal than he would have imagined and spurred on by her enthusiasm he himself had probably been more expressive than he normally would.

Serena gave him another half-smile. 'Would you like a coffee? Or are you in a hurry?'

'Uh… well I,' Hanssen checked his watch. He had nowhere to be, he knew that but there was something in Serena's tone. He couldn't tell if she wanted him to leave or not.

'You probably have a million things to do.' She said.

Hanssen looked at her and nodded. She was on edge, he realised. Perhaps it was because Eleanor was home.

'Yes. I should get going.' He looked around and spotted his car keys on the table by the door where he had left them last night. He went to pick them up and Serena followed, opening the door for him.

He wasn't sure what to do, how to say goodbye and hovered uncertainly in the doorway.

'I…' he paused, forcing another smile. 'Last night was…'

'Yes.' Serena nodded, her eyes darting around nervously and she glanced back towards the stairs again.

'I'll…' Hanssen began.

'See you Monday.' Serena said and rested her hand on the door.

'Right.' Hanssen nodded. He leaned slowly towards her and kissed her cheek gently. Her eyes closed for a moment.

Hanssen made his way to the car, unsure of whether he should feel elated or worried.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok this is in fact chapter 9, it's a long one and I am really not happy with it but I hope it isn't too awful. Thanks for your reviews.**

* * *

As Hanssen made his way upstairs to his bedroom he remembered Eleanor's words.

"_Mum's boyfriend"_

He was surprised at how easily the girl seemed to accept the idea. Not that he agreed with the label, obviously the terms of his relationship with Serena were yet to be specified. He thought about her vehement denial.

Unaccustomed as he was to such situations he could not quite decide whether Serena's behaviour this morning had been unusually strained or appropriate considering her teenage daughter was present and knew that they had slept together.

Teenage girls were another thing Hanssen was unaccustomed to but he found that he quite liked the girl. She appeared to have a confidence and maturity that he had seen lacking in even some of Holby's F1's.

He began to undress and prepare to have a shower. As he unbuttoned his shirt he had a flash of memory from the night before – Serena pushing his shirt off his shoulders and kissing his chest. Other images flashed before his eyes too, almost causing him to gasp out loud even then.

After his shower he sat eating breakfast and still trying to get his head around events.

A mutually beneficial relationship.

What did that even mean?

He understood it in terms of their work together, of course. It meant neither would try and shaft the other anymore. Or, as he had thought to himself when they first agreed the idea – they wouldn't do so until it was absolutely necessary. He was quite certain, should the opportunity arise again and the leadership of the hospital were to be within Serena's grasp she would shove him under the proverbial bus.

Despite knowing that however he had become increasingly reliant on her. No perhaps, he thought, reliant was not the correct word. He was perfectly capable of running Holby alone, he had done it before – of course some would argue as to his success in doing so…

No, he didn't _need _Serena by his side, he _wanted _her there.

And it has nothing to do with easing your workload, he thought to himself.

Unbeknownst to him he had become attracted to the infuriating woman. He even, heaven forbid, was beginning to _like _her.

He sighed and took a sip of his coffee.

After an hour of pacing around his house, unable to concentrate on anything but trying to figure out his current situation with Serena Campbell, Hanssen got into his car and drove to the hospital. Work was always his saviour in times of personal uncertainty.

Unfortunately, the only work to be done by the CEO – who was not rostered on shift – was to review a report by his second-in-command, which did not aid him in pushing Serena out his mind.

Eventually he went downstairs to get himself a coffee and came across Elliot Hope.

'Mr Hanssen.' Elliot greeted him with surprise. 'I didn't realise you were on shift today.'

'Professor.' Hanssen replied. 'I am not.' He ordered a coffee, aware that Elliot was studying him curiously.

'Nothing wrong I hope.' Elliot said worriedly.

'Nothing at all.' Hanssen replied brusquely.

Elliot sighed knowingly and half chuckled to himself. 'The problems of being a workaholic.' He said. 'I know only too well. Why do we do it?'

Hanssen raised an eyebrow at him.

'I suppose,' Elliot seemed lost in thought suddenly, 'We do it because we lack anything better to do.' He said sadly.

Hanssen suddenly felt uncomfortable. This was one of the things he most disliked about Elliot Hope, his personal sloppiness aside – Elliot was always so introspective. Hanssen tried to avoid too much introspection, he found it rarely added any positive value to his life, it simply reminded him what a shambles he had made of everything.

'I find I come here when the silence at home becomes too much sometimes. Or on the contrary when my own mind refuses to be quiet and cease with thoughts of 'what if'!' Elliot continued, oblivious to how uncomfortable Hanssen looked.

Hanssen knew those were the same reasons that he often found himself returning to his office out of hours, but rather than examining the reasons, he always found it easier to ignore them. In spite of himself, he found himself following Elliot to a nearby table and taking a seat.

Elliot was even more surprised by this. He had never seen the CEO sitting at the coffee shop, he rarely saw him purchase a coffee there as he usually had his own in his office.

'Are you alright Henrik?' he asked gently.

'Hmm?' Hanssen had been lost in thought, again thinking about Serena.

'You seem distracted. Are you sure there is nothing wrong?'

'No, nothing.' Hanssen snapped out of it and took a sip of his coffee.

'How are you and Ms Campbell fairing with this new partnership of yours?' Elliot asked as he prepared the scone he had bought.

Hanssen looked at him sharply and Elliot wondered if he had said something wrong.

'Not at loggerheads are you?' he asked.

Hanssen shook his head. The more he had thought about it, the more he realised he had no idea what they had started last night. If they had started anything. She had definitely wanted to get rid of him this morning.

'Professor Hope…' Hanssen began and then stopped. He couldn't, he couldn't have this conversation with Elliot, it wasn't appropriate.

'Yes?' Elliot asked patiently.

On the other hand, Hanssen thought, perhaps if he could discuss it with someone else he might see things more clearly…

Elliot observed as Hanssen clearly debated whether or not to continue and say what was on his mind.

'You can tell me anything. It won't go any further, I promise.' He reassured him.

Hanssen's lips twitched. He had no expertise in this area and if he truly wanted to avoid making a mess of things, then perhaps enlisting Prof Hope's opinion was the best option.

He just wasn't sure how to begin to explain.

'Ms Campbell and I…' he began. He paused and took in Elliot's expectant look. 'Ms Campbell and I,' he began again, 'went to a dinner party last night.'

Elliot nodded slowly. So far he couldn't see any problem and waited for Hanssen to continue.

'We…' Hanssen sighed, this was ridiculous. He couldn't believe he was actually about to have this conversation with Elliot. Presuming of course that Elliot didn't run away in horror as soon as he heard all the details. 'Well, you know of our current working arrangement.'

Elliot nodded again.

'We've been spending more time together.' Hanssen wondered if he couldn't perhaps get around having to actually tell Elliot the full story.

'Go on.' Elliot said. He had presumed things between Hanssen and Ms Campbell were amicable but obviously things had taken a turn for the worse, probably at this dinner party he had mentioned.

Spit it out, Hanssen told himself, just get it over with.

'We slept together.'

Elliot stared at him in stunned silence for thirty seconds as he wondered if he had misheard.

'You and Ms Campbell?' he asked.

Hanssen nodded, avoiding eye contact.

'You and Ms Campbell slept together?' Elliot said in a daze.

Hanssen glanced around nervously in case there was anyone within ear shot.

'Well… um.' Elliot didn't know what to say so he said just that; 'I don't know what to say. Does this mean, you are in a relationship?'

'I don't know.' Hanssen shrugged, he sounded pathetic to himself. 'This morning she clearly wanted me to leave and I'm not sure…' he trailed off.

'And.. how did this come about?' Elliot asked. 'I mean, this dinner party, was it a date? Has this been on the cards for some time?'

Hanssen explained about the night of Tara's death and Elliot suddenly thought things made a lot more sense. He had thought there was something strange about Serena that day.

'So, what do I do?' Hanssen asked finally.

Elliot didn't think he had ever seen Henrik Hanssen look so unsure, or so directly ask for help. He wished he could offer some.

'I really wish I knew Henrik. But I'm really not au fait with these… situations.' Elliot explained. 'I suppose you should talk to her.'

Hanssen had feared that would be the reply. But Henrik Hanssen never liked to enter into a discussion without being forearmed with as much information as he could. Having relived last night's conversation on the sofa he was beginning to think he and Serena might have been at cross purposes and he did not want to make a fool of himself by revealing his thoughts before he was certain of hers.

'Prof! Mr Hanssen!' Jonny Maconie walked by to order himself a coffee.

They greeted the nurse in return and suddenly Elliot's face lit up.

'Now there's someone who knows about romantic relationships.' He said.

Hanssen looked at him, appalled as he realised what Elliot was suggesting.

'No!' he said firmly.

'It couldn't hurt to get the opinion of someone who has actually had a relationship within the last twenty years!' Elliot said.

'I do not want my business spread around…'

'Oh he won't say a word.' Elliot cut him off. 'Trust me Henrik, I wouldn't suggest it if I wasn't certain that Jonny can keep a secret.'

Before Hanssen could say another word, Elliot summoned Jonny to their table. The nurse sat down a little warily. Being asked to join a senior consultant and the hospital CEO couldn't be good news.

'Everything alright?' he asked, forcing a cheerful grin.

'Yes. Uh, we were wondering if we could get your advice on a certain matter.' Elliot began.

'No we weren't.' Hanssen said, glaring daggers at Elliot.

'Yes. We were.' Elliot insisted.

'My advice?' Jonny asked in surprise. 'Is this about the various pastries on sale here? 'cause if so, I admit that I have built up quite a knowledge but I still don't think it would surpass yours Professor Hope!'

Elliot chuckled. 'No, no. It's a rather delicate matter actually, and Mr Hanssen requests your discretion.'

So, this was a favour for Mr Hanssen, Jonny thought. Well, if it earned him some brownie points.

'Sure. You have my word that not a whisper of what you tell me will pass these lips.' He said solemnly and then balked a little at Hanssen's glare.

Elliot waited for Hanssen to continue but when he just sat there moodily he sighed and decided to start himself.

'Mr Hanssen…' he paused considering how he could word this. The simplest way was the bluntest way. 'And Ms Campbell slept together last night.'

Hanssen's jaw clenched. Jonny's breath caught in his throat and he coughed slightly. He glanced from Elliot to Hanssen who was avoiding his eye.

'Is this a wind-up?' he asked.

'No. It is not.' Elliot assured him. 'Again I must stress that word of this goes no further.'

'If it does I'll know exactly who to look for.' Hanssen said threateningly.

'I promise – I won't say a word!' Jonny said hurriedly. 'But – why are you telling me?'

Elliot looked to Hanssen but once again it was clear he was not going to speak.

'Mr Hanssen is a little unsure of how best to proceed, given the events of last night and… a previous occasion. We are neither of us very in tune, so to speak, with the intricacies and protocols of modern romantic relationships. So I thought perhaps, given that you are a young man of the world, you could advise Mr Hanssen on how best to handle the situation.'

Jonny was stunned. He still slightly suspected this was a wind-up.

'Well, I don't know what to say.' He told them hesitantly.

'Right.' Hanssen nodded and made to stand up. 'That's fine Nurse Maconie you can…'

'Henrik!' Elliot said sternly and Jonny was surprised to see the Swede back down and remain seated.

'Um well, why are you so uncertain?' Jonny asked. 'Having you been dating for long?'

'We haven't been "dating" at all.' Hanssen answered, clearly embarrassed.

'Ah.' Jonny tried to get it clear in his head. 'Ok, so when you say you "slept together" does that mean you…?'

'Yes. It does.' Hanssen replied with a glare. If Maconie was going to start digging for details…

'As in you…?' Jonny persisted.

'As in we had sex!' Hanssen hissed.

'Right!' Jonny heaved a deep sigh. This was one of the weirdest situations he had ever found himself in, and that was saying something!

'Just the once?' he asked.

Hanssen's eyebrows shot up.

'I mean, just this one time – I don't mean how many times last night!' Jonny rambled. 'Prof Hope mentioned a previous occasion!' Please don't hurt me, he prayed silently to himself.

In order to calm the situation Elliot relayed all of what Hanssen had previously explained to him. After a moment's thought Jonny spoke again.

'So you're…' he hesitated, unsure of whether or not Hanssen would be offended. 'Friends with benefits?'

Elliot looked baffled. Hanssen was aware of the term but unsure of the exact meaning. He gave Jonny a questioning look.

'You know…' he whispered, 'fuck buddies.'

Elliot looked startled and Hanssen developed a glazed expression.

'What on earth does that mean?' Elliot asked.

'It's when two people…' Jonny glanced nervously at Hanssen, he wasn't sure if he had just offended him or not. 'get together for no strings attached sex on a regular basis. Friends by day, sex partners by night.'

Elliot was stunned and looked at Hanssen. 'Is that your arrangement with Ms Campbell?'

'Given that Ms Campbell and I have never been friends…' he began but trailed off. The more he thought about it, the more it fit with what Serena had said last night. A mutually beneficial arrangement.

'See now, you don't seem so sure Mr Hanssen and friends with benefits tends to be a mutual decision…' Jonny watched him carefully. 'I take it you haven't spoken to her since this morning?' Jonny asked. Hanssen shook his head. 'Well, that's your first move. Call her. Don't leave it til Monday or it'll just get more awkward. See if she wants to meet up tonight. Maybe it is the beginning of a beautiful…' the look he was getting from Hanssen made him pause. 'You need to talk to her.'

'That's what I'd said!' Elliot said sounding pleased that he had given the correct advice.

Hanssen however did not look convinced.


	3. Chapter 3

**As always thank you so much for your comments, so glad people are enjoying this!**

* * *

Monday morning arrived and Hanssen sat in the boardroom with Jonny, Elliot and Jac.

'I take it we are just waiting for Ms Effanga and Ms Campbell?' he observed.

Elliot nodded just as the door opened and Mo appeared.

'Not late am I?' she asked as she saw everyone watch her enter.

Hanssen looked at his watch. She wasn't. 'Not quite.' He said. 'Have you perchance seen Ms Campbell on your way?'

'Yea, she's just outside with Mr Griffin.' Mo said nodding towards the door.

With a grim expression, Hanssen stood up and went towards the door. He opened it widely and saw that Serena and Ric were indeed standing right outside the door talking.

They looked at him curiously as he stood there glaring.

'Mr Griffin, how nice of you to walk Ms Campbell to her meeting.' He said sarcastically. 'Perhaps you would allow her to actually enter now?'

Serena gave him a dangerously irritable look but before she could speak Ric rolled his eyes and gently touched her elbow.

'Yes Mr Hanssen, of course.' He said with a wry smile. He turned and gave Serena a small nod. 'We can talk later.' He told her quietly.

Serena gave him a smile but as she turned to enter the boardroom her smile turned to a grumpy scowl at Hanssen. She went in and sat without a word.

Having observed the whole thing the others exchanged uncomfortable glances. Jonny and Elliot exchanging more pointed looks as Hanssen returned to his seat with a stern expression.

* * *

Weeks passed and Hanssen and Serena did not speak about their night together. Hanssen had made several attempts to broach the subject with Serena when they were alone in his office together but each and every time he had lost his nerve. Four times he had sat at home on the verge of picking up the phone to call her but never managed it.

Serena was never reluctant to speak her mind and so, he reasoned, her silence must indicate that she considered the incident a mistake and wished to put it behind them. He should be relieved that they were able to do so without matters becoming unseemly. If anything, their professional relationship had improved. Despite disagreeing on certain matters they had not at any point allowed things to become acrimonious. They each made their case and moved on.

Their two biggest sticking points became Malick and the Amanda Layton incident and the issue of Oliver Valentine.

Hanssen had expected Serena to be more supportive of Malick, given that he knew she was quite fond of the registrar. And it wasn't that she was unsupportive as such but it was clear that Serena Campbell's interest and loyalty were neither unconditional nor limitless. She had dug Malick out of a hole before – he had to get himself out of this one. Fortunately that matter eventually came to a satisfactory ending.

Oliver Valentine on the other hand was cause for continuing debate. Serena could not understand why Dr Valentine had been allowed to return to work so soon after Tara's death, and that had been before problems began to arise on Darwin. Hanssen admitted to himself, if not to Serena, that Valentine clearly was not coping as well as he had hoped. But he had discussed the matter with Professor Hope and believed the man when he said Oliver was not beyond saving. He had of course also been subjected to Jac Naylor's unsolicited and barbed opinion on the matter but he was more inclined to take Professor Hope's likely more balanced judgement into consideration.

Serena's words bore a remarkable resemblance to Jac Naylor's, albeit more diplomatic than Naylor could ever manage, and he would not be surprised if they had discussed the matter between themselves.

These days Hanssen tried to avoid Darwin. Seeing Valentine was only part of the reason. He also couldn't bear the way Professor Hope and Nurse Maconie now looked at him. He cursed his weakness that day in telling them what had happened with Serena. Especially since in the end it turned out to be nothing more than a…

He couldn't think of it in terms of a one night stand. It made it seem seedy somehow and that wasn't how it had felt to him.

Perhaps if he hadn't acted so ridiculously that Monday morning, he and Serena might have had an opportunity to talk. After showing her up in front of the others she had avoided speaking directly to him throughout the meeting and left immediately afterwards. She spent the rest of the day in theatre and he didn't see her again until Wednesday when he had pretended to need her help in theatre. He knew she saw through the excuse and said as much, grumbling about time being money and didn't stay.

After a particularly tedious meeting at St James' Hanssen chose not to park in his designated space and hoped to make it to his office with as few people spotting him as possible. It was a ploy he used sometimes to get some peace and quiet to catch up on paperwork. He would park in the main carpark where his car wouldn't be noticeable, go in quietly and instruct his secretary Kelly to say he was at a meeting if anyone inquired.

As he walked from the carpark he came across Jonny Maconie sitting on a bench eating a sandwich as though he expected to someone to come and take it off him at any minute.

'Nurse Maconie.' Hanssen gave him a nod as he slowed his pace.

Jonny swallowed the last of his sandwich. 'Mr Hanssen.' He took a drink of water. 'How are you?'

Hanssen quirked an eyebrow. He realised it was simply a turn of phrase but it wasn't one people usually used with him. People rarely even pretended to inquire as to how he was. 'I am well Nurse Maconie. You on the other hand look like you're hiding from something.'

Jonny looked mildly startled at the observation. 'Oh just getting a breather. Ward's a bit… well, it's good to get a break sometimes.'

Hanssen didn't like the sound of that. 'Is there a problem on Darwin?' he asked.

Jonny shook his head rapidly. 'Oh no! No! I just mean… Jac and Mo have been on my case, teasing that's all… there's only so much mocking a bloke can take, you know?' he gave a quick grin hoping Hanssen would drop the matter.

'I see.' Hanssen said contemplatively. He suddenly became aware of a teenage girl waving at him and as she got closer realised it was Eleanor Campbell.

'Hello Mr Hanssen.' She greeted him.

'Hello Miss Campbell.' he replied pleasantly.

She grinned. 'You may call me Eleanor.' She said loftily.

'Then you may call me Henrik.' He replied.

Jonny watched the exchange curiously.

'This is Nurse Maconie.' Hanssen introduced them. 'Eleanor is Ms Campbell's daughter.'

'What she still won't let you call her Serena?' Eleanor asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hanssen worried for a second that she would say something then remembered Maconie already knew.

'I presume you are here to see your mother.' He said.

'Yea, called her ages ago to let her know I'm here. I'm not allowed inside in case I disgrace her!' Eleanor said rolling her eyes.

Jonny grinned. He imagined Serena Campbell as a tough parent. 'Here she comes.' He said as Serena made her way towards them and she wasn't alone. Jac was with her. Oh shit, Jonny thought, he was supposed to get her a sandwich and go straight back to Darwin twenty minutes ago but he'd risked grabbing something to eat for himself first.

Hanssen noticed Serena seemed a little taken aback to see who was in her daughter's company.

Eleanor immediately produced a piece of paper and handed it to her mother with a proud look. As Serena read the paper, Jac quietly berated Jonny for his "lengthy absence from the ward".

'Oh darling, that's brilliant!' Serena exclaimed pulling Eleanor into a hug. 'My little genius!' she said giving her a kiss.

Hanssen, Jac and Jonny all smiled at the scene.

'Good exam results?' Jac guessed.

'Excellent exam results!' Serena corrected her.

'You do realise you have to buy me something super nice now right?' Eleanor told her beaming mother.

'Ha!' Serena scoffed. 'I wondered how long that would take. How about we go for a celebratory dinner tonight?'

Eleanor looked unimpressed.

'As well as getting you something nice.' Serena added. 'Nice of course not necessarily equating to 'expensive'!'

'Of course it means expensive!' Eleanor replied. 'And can Dad come tonight? It'd be nice to have a family dinner.'

Jonny glanced furtively at Hanssen at the mention of Eleanor's father but there was no reaction.

Serena winced. 'Why don't we save that for when you graduate medical school?' she suggested.

Eleanor didn't push it as she had expected the answer to be no.

'Another GS surgeon in the making?' Jac asked.

'Or I might follow in Dad's footsteps.' Eleanor said with a sly look at her mother.

'I am not footing the bill for you to become an anaesthetist!' Serena retorted in a tone that suggested she wasn't joking.

Eleanor rolled her eyes again and then checked her watch. 'I have to go or I'll miss my bus. Unless you want to pay for your genius daughter to get a taxi?'

'Don't miss your bus.' Serena replied, giving Eleanor another kiss on the cheek.

Eleanor sighed dramatically and turned on her heel. 'Bye Henrik!' she shouted over her shoulder.

Serena glanced sharply at him.

'Goodbye.' He replied, glancing somewhat nervously at Serena.

Jac raised her eyebrow and Jonny knocked over his bottle of water, spilling it near Jac's foot to distract her.

'Watch it Maconie!' she barked.

'Sorry!' he apologised.

Jac turned to Serena. 'So, you married a gas monkey?' she asked in surprise.

'I know.' Serena sighed. 'What was I thinking?'

The two women headed back inside laughing. Jonny turned to Hanssen.

'Well her daughter clearly likes you. That's good.' He said.

'Irrelevant if her mother doesn't.' Hanssen said almost dejectedly.

'So you want her to like you then? Ms Campbell.'

Hanssen realised he had perhaps revealed to much in his tone and immediately adopted a stiffer posture and afirm but neutral voice.

'That matter is no longer up for discussion.' He told the nurse.

Jonny gave him a smile. 'You don't have to tell me. But be honest with yourself about what you want. If it's casual sex with Ms Campbell, that's fine. But if you want more… it won't happen by itself. Be clear about what you want.'

Hanssen looked towards the entrance as Serena and Jac made their way in.

'So your daughter calls him Henrik?' Jac asked.

Serena internally winced, she had hoped that might have gone unnoticed but she should have known better.

'She does that kind of thing to wind me up.' She said as an explanation.

'Right so he's not 'Uncle Henrik'?' Jac said giving her a bold look.

'No he is not!' Serena replied.

Jac laughed. 'He didn't seem bothered by it though. You know I think he's mellowed lately.'

'About time.' Serena mumbled.

Jac smirked. 'If you're sure it's not you mellowing him out then…' she glanced sideways at Serena again.

'There is nothing going on between Mr Hanssen and I.' Serena insisted. 'Eleanor just likes to create awkward situations. Give it thirteen years or so and you'll soon know for yourself the nightmare of having a teenager.' Serena pushed the button for lift pretending to be oblivious to Jac's shocked expression.

'Did Jonny tell you?' Jac demanded.

Serena smirked.

'Was it Mo? I'll kill her!' Jac hissed.

'Before you embark on a murderous rampage,' Serena said amused, 'no one told me. I'm a doctor – I didn't need to be _told_.'

'Well no one else had noticed.' Jac huffed as the lift doors opened.

'Really?' Serena asked. 'Now that is actually worrying.'

'Hold the door!' Jonny called out as he and Hanssen hurried to the lift.

Serena kept it for them. She noticed Hanssen was slightly breathless. She didn't think she had ever seen him breathless, aside from… the obvious… She felt her cheeks getting warm and pushed the thought aside hoping no one noticed her sudden blush.

'I suppose I may as well tell you then.' Jac said grumpily to Hanssen.

'Tell me what?' he asked.

'I'm pregnant.' She said flatly.

Hanssen blinked. 'Congratulations.' He said. 'And congratulations to you Nurse Maconie.' He added.

Jac and Jonny both looked at him stunned.

'Who said he…' Jac began but Hanssen gave a similar smirk to the one Serena had given earlier. 'Oh well, aren't you two a regular pair of detectives.' She said.

Serena grinned. Jonny looked lost.

'I thought you didn't want to tell anyone?' he asked.

'What's the point in denying it when Sherlock and Watson here have figured everything out anyway?' She sulked.

'It was hardly the mystery of Reichenbach.' Hanssen said coolly.

Serena chuckled and Hanssen acknowledged to himself how much he liked making her laugh. Jac and Jonny simply looked at them blankly.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter was almost finished before the last episode and I decided to rewrite bits afterwards because time wise this fic has caught up with the episodes. I am using some of the storylines as they really are in the show but I won't neccessarily be sticking to them. I had some knew little ideas come to me after chatting to MistyMae :) I'm not completely happy with this chapter because any time I do rewrites I feel like I've just muddled up the story. I hope it makes sense and isn't too all over the place. This chapter offers something of an explanation as to why Serena was a little off with him the morning after...**

** As always, thanks to everyone who reads this and reviews :)**

* * *

Hanssen stood in Serena's office on AAU a week later and looked at her neatly arranged desk. She really was one of the most organised people he'd ever met and yet she avoided to appearance of being fastidious. He wondered how she managed it.

She had been called away unexpectedly to St James's and due to his own deliberate intervention which had insured she and Ric Griffin would share the same shifts as little as possible it meant that he would have to be the consultant on call for AAU.

Hanssen had considered Maconie's words about deciding what it was he wanted and realised the Scot was right.

As with any other situation in life he needed to set out his goal and a plan for how he proposed to achieve it. And he knew that casual sex was not what he wanted.

His father's death and all that he had discovered as a result had made him realise how much of his life he had wasted. He had nothing but his job and that wasn't enough anymore.

He was tired of going home to an empty house every evening and waking up alone every morning. One of the things he most enjoyed about the work arrangement with Serena was having someone to talk over the various little problems and or indeed successes that cropped up on a daily basis. He liked having someone to bounce ideas off and that for once they were on the same side. He had never truly felt as though he had an ally before, apart from Sahira. The idea of extending this to their personal lives appealed to him.

He wanted a proper relationship with Serena Campbell. But there was some groundwork to be done first. He had been keeping an eye on how much time she spent with Ric Griffin. He knew about Ric updating his skills and that Serena was supervising him, but he had found the whole thing bizarre from the moment Serena first informed him. Catching sight of them chatting playfully with one another one day he remembered that Monday morning and the way Griffin had gently smiled at Serena and touched her arm and felt a shot of jealousy. It was like Sahira and Rafi again. Sahira and Greg. He needed to buy himself some time and so he immediately set about subtly insuring their shifts didn't clash as much and much to Serena's chagrin even put her on a nightshift.

Suddenly Harry Tressler burst through the door waffling about truffles. Hanssen eyed the young man grumpily for a moment, resentful at having his thoughts interrupted but then amusement set in as he caught the look on the young doctor's face. It was later it he began to wonder if there was more to the truffles than Tressler simply trying to be teacher's pet. He told himself it was a ridiculous thought and brushed it aside.

* * *

When Tressler left the office for the second time that day after his failed attempt to convince Hanssen to prescribe medicinal marijuana, the thought popped back into his head.

Harry Tressler was bright, charming and good-looking. He was also clearly not above pandering to his superiors to get ahead. If casual sex was what Serena wanted then surely Tressler would be a more inviting prospect than either himself or Ric Griffin.

Hanssen was almost relieved to be paged to Keller again so he could distract himself from his absurd thoughts. Even being subjected to another barrage of stinging remarks from Michael Spence was better than imagining Serena with the virile young Dr Tressler.

Mr Spence had become overly involved with a terminally ill cancer patient. It was a difficult situation but he could not figure out what he had done to deserve the harsh comments directed at him every time he had spoken to Mr Spence that day. All he had tried to do was caution the man, for his own sake as much as that of the boy and his parents. He wished Serena had been there, she had a much better relationship with Michael and was better at reining him in. The last thing they needed was a scandal about a doctor losing his temper and being inappropriate towards the grieving parents of teenage cancer patient.

Hanssen sighed to himself as he made his way to Keller in the lift. Serena was currently investigating an incident on Darwin between Oliver Valentine and Gemma Wilde. Serena had been seething when he met with her after her nightshift a few days ago and once again he had to talk her out of wanting to discipline Valentine. Assuring her that all the boy needed was more time. He found it hard to believe the insinuation that Valentine would refuse to treat a patient but he could tell Serena believed Wilde's claims. However, understanding that Hanssen wanted to avoid adding to Valentine's troubles Serena said that she would "deal" with the situation and do her best to "make it go away". He hoped it would end well.

Bracing himself for more abuse from Michael Spence, Hanssen took a deep breath and stepped out of the lift.

* * *

Hanssen sat in his office at the end of the shift, quietly fuming.

Harry Tressler had turned out not to be as bright as he had thought him to be and stupidly helped a patient smoke an illegal substance on hospital grounds. He had come very close to reporting Tressler but instead had settled for giving the young man a warning and what he hoped was a severe enough dressing down to discourage any future stupidity.

The day had gone appallingly. Michael Spence's words had touched a nerve and had brought to mind other hurtful things said to him. Mostly notably when Sahira had called him "an emotionless freak". He knew that was how everyone saw him and he was sick of it. He was tired of having to pretend he felt nothing, that insults didn't penetrate the thick skin they all presumed he had.

Was that how Serena saw him too? Did she think that he hadn't felt anything when they slept together?

Was that why she had chosen him? Because she thought there was no risk of The Ice Man developing feelings?

He stood up from his desk abruptly.

* * *

Serena arrived back at Holby as most of the day shift were leaving. She bumped into Elliot Hope and Sharon Kozinski saying goodbye in the doorway.

'Ms Campbell.' Elliot nodded as he walked past.

Serena smiled in acknowledgement.

'You're back again?' Sharon asked. She had Serena had arrived at Holby at the same time that morning and walked in together.

'Yes. Just back from St James'.' Serena explained.

Sharon raised an eyebrow. 'And you've come back here? Do you have a home?'

Serena laughed. 'Sometimes I'm not sure!' she joked.

'What is it with people here being unable to take time out?' Sharon mused, half to herself. 'Hanssen's still here too.' She added with a sly look at Serena.

Serena shrugged in a too obvious attempt to look disinterested. Sharon grinned.

'Maybe you can convince each other to go home and relax for a while.' Sharon said with a small smirk as she began to walk away.

Serena watched after her wondering what she had meant by that. She couldn't know, could she? Not that there was much to know. A half-hearted drunken fumble and a one night stand.

Not that she had intended for it to be a one night stand, Serena thought as she made her way inside and headed to AAU. Admittedly, she hadn't handled the morning after very well. But between being struck when she woke up by the monumental mistake they had made the night before and trying to figure out what to do about it and then discovering Eleanor was home and had heard them, she hadn't known how to deal with an awkward Henrik Hanssen.

She had thought at the very least he would have called her sometime during the weekend or if not that they could have spoken about it on Monday. Instead she was treated to the old Mr Hanssen giving her sour looks. He had made her feel like a bold child that morning being frog marched into the classroom. She'd been too angry to talk to him the rest of the day and then before she knew it a week had gone by and he hadn't said anything and it felt too strange to bring it up whilst they were working.

Serena sighed as she made her way to the office on AAU. She saw Ric in the distance dealing with a patient. She opened the door to the darkened office and nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw Hanssen sitting behind the desk.

'Bloody hell Henrik!' she exclaimed. She took a deep breath and closed the door. Hanssen didn't react. 'What are you doing here?'

'I could ask you the same, Ms Campbell. You're shift is over.' Hanssen replied.

'I wanted to check next week's roster.' Serena put her bag down on the desk and moved to the side, waiting for Hanssen to vacate her chair.

Instead he remained seated and raised an eyebrow at her questioningly.

'Eleanor wants us to do something together and I can't remember what days I'm off.' She gave him a pointed look. 'It's been a little difficult to remember my shifts lately as they've been a bit all over the place.' She suspected he had something to do with that.

Once again Hanssen didn't react. He sat there looking at her intently, an unreadable expression on his face.

'Are we never going to refer to it?' he asked suddenly.

Serena scrunched her face in confusion. 'To me going between AAU and Keller like a yo-yo?' she guessed facetiously.

Hanssen jaw clenched slightly and he looked away. Serena realised what he was getting at.

'Oh. That.' She didn't know what to say. 'I thought you didn't want to talk about it.' She sat down on the desk.

Hanssen glanced up at her sharply. 'You were the one rushing me out the door and avoiding me.' He hated the petulant tone to his voice when he said that.

Serena winced. 'I know I didn't handle things very well that morning. Eleanor being home threw me a little.'

'So it was not simply because you were ashamed of what we had done?' he asked timidly.

'No.' she shook her head and debated whether or not to tell him the real reason for her panic that morning. She bit her lip.

'What is it?' he asked, noticing her reticence.

'We… made a mistake that night.' She began. 'Rather a ridiculous one considering we're both doctors.' She paused, waiting for him to think back, she had thought that he had probably realised it himself since then.

But Hanssen looked at her questioningly.

'You can't think of anything we _forgot _that night?' she asked.

He shook his head, he wished she would just get on with it.

'Contraception.' She said.

Serena almost giggled at his audible intake of breath and the look on his face. Before he could get any words out she saw his eyes flick subconsciously to her stomach.

'I'm not – don't panic!' she said hurriedly.

'I'm sorry Serena.' He looked genuinely remorseful. 'I didn't think.'

'Neither did I.' she said ruefully. 'But, no harm done.'

'You should have told me.' He said. 'Instead of worrying about it on your own.'

'It was fine. I was just a bit flustered that morning. Once I'd been to see Ric it wa…'

'Ric Griffin?' Hanssen cut her off.

'Yes.' Serena nodded. 'He wrote me a prescription for the morning after pill. Well, I could hardly write one for myself!'

'I could have done it.' He said.

If she didn't know better she'd think he was hurt that she had gone to Ric instead of him.

'I thought that might have been a bit… strange.' She said.

'Does this mean Mr Griffin knows about us?'

'No!' she shook her head. 'I didn't tell him who… To be fair, he didn't ask. I still felt like an idiot though.'

'I'm sorry.' He apologised again.

She smiled gently at him. 'It's fine.' Standing up with a sigh, she said, 'Come on, let me check my shifts so I can go home!'

Hanssen stood up slowly and took a step closer to her. Serena felt her breath catch at his proximity.

The door burst open and Sacha appeared.

'Oh! Ah. Sorry!' he mumbled. 'I just need to…' he gestured to a file on the desk, grabbed it and left, seemingly oblivious to anything else.

Hanssen had stepped away and straightened his posture again. 'Goodnight Ms Campbell.' he said.

'Goodnight Mr Hanssen.' She replied as he walked away.

'


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this has taken so long to update - Hanssen wouldn't behave! A big thank you to everyone who has reviewed.**

* * *

Hanssen sat at his desk staring at Oliver Valentine's letter of resignation. He sighed. Another one gone.

He tried to do his best for Valentine. He had thought he was protecting him. Perhaps he should have let him go when he had confessed to cheating his exam and using his sister's paper. If he had let him go then, perhaps he would have been saved all this torture.

There was a familiar knock at his door and he knew he didn't need to respond to it. The door opened and Serena entered hesitantly.

'Well.' She said. 'That was…' she tried to think of a suitable description.

'Indeed.' Hanssen knew what she meant, it didn't need a word.

Serena took in the sad look in his eyes as she stepped closer to his desk and noticed he was holding a letter in his hands.

'Valentine's resignation?' she asked.

He nodded.

Serena made her way around his desk and took the letter from his hands, running her eyes over it briefly. Hanssen watched her with interest.

'It's for the best.' She said, folding the letter and leaving it on his desk. She sat on the edge of the desk and looked at him. He let his eyes run over her lazily. 'Eleanor has friends staying over tonight.'

He didn't respond, he wasn't sure if he was meant to.

'Four teenage girls shrieking and playing incomprehensible music until all hours.' Serena continued.

Serena moved slightly so that her leg brushed against Hanssen's. He looked at it.

'What does a girl have to do to get invited to your house?' she asked with a hint of amusement.

He looked up, slightly surprised. 'Do you want to be invited?'

'Is that it?' she asked. She rolled her eyes. 'I'd love to! Great, shall we say about 7?' she stood up and grinned at the baffled look on his face. 'Text me the address.' She stroked his cheek with a smile.

'Um…' Hanssen stood up as she walked away. 'Right.' He said and she was already on her way out the door. He checked his watch. 5.45pm.

She was coming to his house.

* * *

Hanssen hurried from his car with a bag of groceries. He checked his watch again. 6.45pm. He had fifteen minutes to get dinner started. He wouldn't have time to shower or change. As he walked through the door and towards his kitchen he cursed being delayed at the supermarket.

He didn't think he had ever left the hospital in such a hurry in his life. He had decided this would be a good opportunity to move things with Serena in a new direction. Away from the bedroom – not permanently of course – but to show that he wanted more, that he wanted a real relationship with her. He decided he would make her dinner. They could talk and get to know each other. That was what people normally did, wasn't it? As he had made his way along the aisles of the supermarket he passed by a shelf with condoms on it. He had paused.

He didn't have any at home. He'd had no need of them. If they did end up in bed again Serena would think him an idiot if, after last time, he wasn't prepared. Then again, would she think him presumptuous if he did have them? Maybe she had no intention of sleeping with him again. If she doesn't, then the issue won't come up so she won't know if you have them or not, Hanssen reasoned with himself. He should buy them.

He had put a pack in his shopping basket and made his way to the checkout only to see a neighbour of his ahead of him. He glanced around there were only two checkouts open and there was a woman with three children and an overloaded trolley at the other one. There was one other person ahead of his neighbour in the queue. If he stood behind her she would inevitably start talking to him and what if she saw what he had in his basket? He knew what a gossip she was. It would be all around the neighbourhood association like wild fire that strange, aloof, Henrik Hanssen from number 12 was planning to have sex! He saw her begin to turn around and dived behind a shelf.

'Damn it.' He muttered to himself. He walked back down the aisle and crossed over to another and waited for a few minutes before going back to see if she was gone.

She wasn't. The cashier was only just putting her stuff through. He sighed and took another walk around the aisle and passed a teenage boy stacking shelves for the third time. You're behaving like a teenager Henrik, he told himself. That boy would probably show more maturity than you right now. He knew it shouldn't matter if his neighbour saw him buying condoms, he was an adult for God's sake.

He had walked around the shop for another three minutes before going to the checkout when she was finally gone.

And now, because of his ridiculousness, he was running late. He was certain Serena would laugh herself silly if she knew.

He quickly made a start preparing food and then remembered he had left the condoms on the kitchen counter when he'd unpacked his shopping. He checked the time it was 7pm. He quickly rinsed his hands, dried them and grabbed the box. He rushed upstairs and came to a halt in the doorway of his bedroom. He looked around and was grateful for his inability to leave in the morning without tidying his room. He looked at the box as he decided where to leave them. Beside drawer he supposed was the obvious choice. As he made his way towards it he glanced out the window and saw Serena's car pull into the drive. He felt his heart rate quicken. He shoved the box in the drawer, gave himself a quick look in the mirror and started down the stairs just as the doorbell went.

He took a deep breath and silently told himself to get a grip before he opened the door.


End file.
